


Um...Here's an Awkward Letter to Explain

by RandomFlavors



Series: Striders [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: After Session, Aftermath, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, POV Alternating, Peck on the Lips, Sadstuck, Sharing a Bed, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFlavors/pseuds/RandomFlavors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro sets down his pen with quite the exasperated sigh. It lands with such a dull thud that he scares himself. That was a disappointment. He rolls his eyes at himself and rereads over the note a good twenty times before he decides it's an "ok" letter. This is <em>totally</em> ironic right? It's not his fault he's completely alone right? After what went down with Lil Cal, its left him completely alone except for Dave's rare visits to the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um...Here's an Awkward Letter to Explain

**Author's Note:**

> I have been suffering a bit lately, and in a sudden burst of inspiration, I felt as though I deserved something that didn't end in sadness. *sigh* Have fun reading my piece of sh-art...

_Dear Dave_

 

 

Hey Lil' Man, I didn't think this would be my reply. I mean, I guess I knew I was going to write this eventually, so I'm not sure why this is bothering me to write. It's gonna be a bitch to read, but I really need you to get through this next bit, alright Little Man? Man, this is hard to write... Holy shit. Am I crying? Damn, I even have to take my shades off for the rest of this. This is some _very_ serious shit...

You were born at 4:13 in the morning on December 3rd. Sadly, Mom and Dad weren't necessarily _one our side_ then, so I don't know much about them. The first time I saw you, I just couldn't handle things. I mean, it wasn't you that me broke down. I broke down for you Little Bro. Anyway, they had you in an infirmary, but they wouldn't let me see you. They said things like, "You're uncharacteristically small." and "His nourishment must have cut off by the cord." Man I can't explain what I was goin' through. There was so much pain and sorrow. I broke in that night, carried you off to one of the restrooms, and held you. I watched your beautiful ruby eyes twinkle as they opened for the first time. I cried... **hard**. You were quiet, so quiet that it scared me a bit.  I didn't need be. I mean, you just didn't whine like the other infants in the baby room. I kissed you all over your face, and you giggled. Ever heard " _Love At First Sight"_? Yeah, I fell in love with you when I heard your first giggle, and I was so proud that you had seen me first, listened to my voice first, held my finger first, and you giggled at me first.

I took you home a few nights later. I vowed that I would be the best, coolest, and most ironic bro I could be to you. I wasn't backin' down for shit even though I had... **zero**...parenting skills. If I had a say, I did the best damn job because you are great. When we finally got home, I wouldn't let you so much as be leave five feet away from me. I held you with me all the time. I had figured that you just weren't ready for the Strider Teachings to start just yet.

Over the months, you grew so little. It alarmed me to no end. No, it's not something you should worry about as you read, sit that plush ass down and read the rest you eager lil' shit. I guess, to sum it up really, you were just a really sickly child. You have such fare skin, soft skin, and before you say "I be creeppin'." get it through your weird ass little head that I raised you since birth, give or take a few years after you read this, and having to nurse your wounds from strifes. I can hear your smirk Lil' Man.

I need to mention Lil' Cal. He's gone by the way. You two actually were on great terms for a little while, but after a while you grew scared of him. That's when he told me you were ready for your Strider Training. I started off slow, already had changed my attire and gotten that totally ironic porn job, slowly separating us. You hated it at first, always up my ass, calling me, or wondering where I am. It was hard. It was so fucking hard not to go and pick you up from school, bring you home from friends, or simply go hang out. You may have noticed that I sorta seemed to lurk around the house and loiter in certain spots in the apartment. I was kinda experiencing some depression, but don't immediately assume it was because of you, I will kick your ass later if you do.

Anyway, I actually have to go in a few minutes, so I have to be quick about this.

_Insert Deep Breath Meme_

Dave, you are going to play a game with your internet friends. I will be gone for...a few months, but you'll be OK. I will come back, but I won't find _you_ you. I'll find a different version of you. His name is Davesprite. Anyway, I'll hang out with him for a while until I die to a man dog dude who impales me in the chest with a sword. You will find me dead, and god I can remember your cries. It wasn't what I expected. You didn't wail like you did when you were younger. You were strong. Well, sort of. You said so- no... you thought a few things, but... _You are my hero, Dave._ Further into this game, you will meat a guy named Dirk Strider. He's the Prince of Heart. It's going to be weird, but you'll make it, I promise! By all means, you can go ahead and laugh at my shitty ass name. This guy, Dirk, he's me Lil Man. Yeah, puberty took a firm grip dude. When you hit puberty...I wish I could tell you how cool, ironic, and utterly awesome you become.

Fuckin' tears man. I wish I could see you again. You're always off with movies and shit, but don't concern yourself with that. You're cool I promise. Just...know you're goin' to make it. You're coming out of this strong, ok? You will be great. One more thing,,, _I love you so much, Dave._

 

 

_See ya 'round,_

_~Bro Strider_

* * *

 

 

 

Bro sets down his pen with quite the exasperated sigh. It lands with such a dull thud that he scares himself. That was a disappointment. He rolls his eyes at himself and rereads over the note a good twenty times before he decides it's an "ok" letter. This is _totally_ ironic right? It's not his fault he's completely alone right? After what went down with Lil Cal, its left him completely alone except for Dave's rare visits to the apartment. 

Dirk's hands find their way threading through his greying platinum locks of soft hair. It's soft...like Dave's. His fist collides with the cinder block elevated desk, and it rattles with furiosity. Getting up, he practically flashsteps to his room. Naked, ungloved hands reach under the bed and pull out a black box. A tiny velvet bag lay inside.

After opening it and greedily emptying its content into his hand, he brings the silver dog whistle to his lips and blows a huff of hot hair into its mouthpiece.  Seconds later, a dog of white fur enters his room with boredom on his mind. Dirk gives him a long stare as the two play a mental battle of wits. To Dirk's great happiness, Bec gets even more bored with that and takes the note then leaves. You don't  have to really discuss anything with that dog. He just knows. Bro shrugs and guesses that's just what happens when you're practically an oracle.

He lays down onto his bed. It's dressed in Dave's old sheets. Gosh, maybe his is a creeper. He shrugs it off and rolls onto his side to face the wall. If Becquerel does as they had mentally battled over, Alpha Dave should be making his way into his room right about no- there he is. Alpha Dave just stands there for a moment. Dirk can clearly hear the crackle of old, probably slightly burnt paper. His letter.

Dave doesn't stay in his place for long. Instead, he's crawling onto the bed, forcing himself himself in Bro's strong arms, and hiding his face into his neck while holding him tight. He's shaking, but Dirk his sure to join in too, trembling and clutching at soft hair. He lets go like he did when he first held him. In his arms, but this time something was different. No, it's not the obvious: age, situation,  or location. It's that...Dirk is stronger. In his heart. He's holding his little Bro again, protecting him, keeping him safe. Training is over. It's time to catch up a bit. 

Poor Alpha Dave could barely form words with the leaking face he was having to deal with. His head shifted, and that's when they realized each others shades were gone. Ruby and Jasper gazes looked into each other longingly. Dave scoots up on his own accord, planting a small chaste kiss against Bro's lips. He smiles and cuddles deeper, curling his body up.

_"It's been awhile,,,I missed you,,,I love you so much, Bro."  
_

_"I love you so much too, Dave."_


End file.
